Great Dale
| languages = | religion = Chauntea, Eldath, Mielikki, Silvanus | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Gold, silver, iron tools | exports = Arrows, bows, woodcarving, herbs, alchemical items, magic items | currency = | comrefs = | government = Druidic hierarchy | rulertype = | ruler = Lord Uthlain of Uthmere and the Nentyarch | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 211,680 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Great Dale was a land in the Unapproachable East of northeast Faerûn. Government It was governed by a druidic hierarchy, under the rule of Nentyarch. Population It was a human land, of some 211,680 inhabitants circa 1372 DR. History The Great Dale was once part of the Narfell Empire and it was originally settled by human folk fleeing the fall of Jhaamdath. Later, the war between Narfell and Raumathar caused the abandonment of the area. In the 1370s DR, it was a frontier for the expanding tendencies of the kingdom of Impiltur. Geography The Great Dale was a large gap between the Forest of Lethyr and the Rawlinswood. This area was created in ancient times by an arm of the Great Glacier. The Dalefolk legends say that a great dragon divided the forest with his breath while others stated that Silvanus and Shaundakul held a contest to decide whether wood or wind would rule this land when Auril the Frostmaiden intervened to set winter over both. One long road crossed the Dale connecting Uthmere with the Cold Road, known by the name "The Great Road" or simply "The Road" (since it was the only major road of the area). The climate was harsh with furious winter winds. Notable Locations ;The Great Barrow: Seventy miles away from Uthmere lay the Great Barrow. Stories say that a brutal human tribe inhabited these lands long ago and their god-born leader was buried here, so the place was haunted by restless spirits. ;Val-Murthag: The fortress called Val-Murthag was the center of the demonic cult that ruled the dark empire of Narfell in its final days. By the 14{century [[DR], it was a collection of ruins considered haunted by the spirits of Nar demonpriests. ;Firward Mountains: The Firward Mountains were the natural boundaries between Narfell, Rashemen, and the Great Dale. In the early 1370s DR, the land was inhabited by a large bugbear tribe called the Horned Skulls. Beside the bugbears, an adventurer might also encounter frost giants, taer clans, and very few shield dwarves living under the peaks. Inside the mountains, demonic trolls creep around the extensive Underdark caverns. ;Other Locations: * Forest of Lethyr * Fortress Narder * Mauberg's Oak * The Mucklestones * Yeshelmaar * Rawlinswood * Dun-Tharos * Clymph Tower * Tower Threespires * Nighthawk Tower Appendix References Further Reading ;3rd Edition: * ;4th Edition: * * pl:Wielka Dolina Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in the Unapproachable East Category:Locations in the Great Dale Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations